


This is my spot

by softduchess



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, It's all a dream, M/M, a dream--ehr nigfhtmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softduchess/pseuds/softduchess
Summary: MC has a new favorite spot..but someone else is already there





	This is my spot

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a drawing in the discord server :D  
and well if you find a bug keep it

Evril walked along a batted old path through the forest, she found a way around all these harpies and such things that want to kill her just for kicks. Evrils hair bounces und their head in a quick knot while they walked. They came across the clearing they were looking for. 

"Hmm there is my favorite hiding spot" they walk foward into the clearing, where in its mids was a beautiful big tree. One where you could sit under and forget the world around you exists. Evril sits down and pulls out their pens and a few sheets of paper and starts to draw. 

"...is that suppose to be haron?" Evril startles out of thier drawing frenzy pulling the sheet of paper to their chest and looks around to find the source of the voice. Evril gets a piece of bark softly thrown on their back of their head. Evril looks up and sighs in frustration. 

There he was the bane of my existence the star of most of my dre...I mean nightmares Laceaga Darhal. Standing on a branch of my favorite tree looking down at me and my drawing. 

"..oh god LACEY could you not do that?..and why are you here? And how did you find me?..I tried so hard to keep this spot hidden" Evril hears a low chuckle and sees how lacey leans against the tree. 

"First of all I do what I want. And you ask how I found you? You sitting in a clearing in the middle of an forrest I know like the back of my hand. I should feel offended." He fake gasped 

"another thing this is my spot, I should ask how YOU got here?" Evril stood up while Laceaga spoke, never heard him talk so much. Evril just looked at him was that..was he joking with me? 

"...this is your spot? This tree in a clearing?..I.. this..I never... how often did you ..i " 

Panic rise in Evril what if he was there everytime mc was in this spot. Oh god how often had he seem Evril tried to draw HIM. Their heartbeat got faster this must be a joke he couldn't not he. 

Lacey just chuckled, again what in the world. 

"..I'm just messing with you. But I have to say you have a pretty view from here. Want to join me up here?" 

Evril mouth dropped open, the pen in their hand forgotten. The piece of paper already on the ground 

Did he just, is he? Lacey bends down on the branch he was standing on and holds out a hand. 

With a bit of hesitation mc takes laceys Hand. And he pulls them up. Evril s topknot gets lose while bebeing pulled up on the tree branch. 

"..there you go ...oh wait you hair" Lacey leans foward and puts a strand of hair behind Evril s left ear with his right hand. 

"Thank you lacey" 

" Evril " 

" yes lacey?" 

" Evril..." 

"..yes?" 

Evril gets awoken by a heavy pillow that's hitting their face. Laceaga snarling at them: 

"..for goodness sake whatever you dreamed that involved me please stop. Now sleep." 

Evril takes a few deep breaths and thinks to themself. "Of course it was a drea- nightmare"


End file.
